Karaoke Night 11: Solos
by Sapphire93
Summary: The twins get bored one day and decide to have a karaoke night with all their friends...in the middle of the lobby. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Although I wish I did...T.T

Ann: This is my first attempt at a Zack and Cody fic so please be nice if you have an critic in your reviews. Thanks. :)

Chapter One

"Why do we have to go to school? This is stupid!" Zack exclaimed while he and his twin brother, Cody, got off of the elevator.

"But," Cody defended the school system. "We need to get a good education because otherwise--"

"Save it." Zack stopped his brother.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Come on, we're going to miss the bus."

"Like I care," Zack responded as he walked over to the candy counter. "Let me get something for the ride."

"A candy bar?" Cody couldn't believe Zack. "This early?"

"Where's Maddie?" Zack asked when he realized the candy counter was closed.

"At school," Cody replied bluntly. "Like she is every morning."

"You see my point now?" Zack turned to face his brother. "We're wasting our lives there!"

Cody rolled his eyes. "Forget it, Zack. You can drop out when you're sixeteen, now come on."

"Hey, who's checking in?" Zack started to follow his brother out the door, but stopped when he noticed a line of people at Mr. Moseby's desk.

"Singers convention." Cody replied.

"How do you know?" Zack asked. "The sign's back is facing us. You can't read it. You're not that smart!"

Cody gave Zack an obvious look. "Because the convention is what Mom has been talking about all week."

Zack looked down at the floor, confused. "When did she say anything about a convention?"

Cody rolled his eyes as he left the hotel. The bus was going to be there any minute.

Zack followed his brother outside and as they waited for the bus he got to thinking. "Hey, Cody? Guess what I just thought of?"

Cody gave his brother a surprised look. "You _thought_ of something?"

"Ha, ha, very funny," Zack glared at him. "No, the singers convention got me thinking..."

Cody shook his head. "I know what you're thinking and I am not going to be apart of it!"

"You have no idea what I'm thinking." Zack replied.

"I saw you eyeing one of those singers in there," Cody stated. "You want to sneak in--"

"Although that sounds nice and all," Zack interrupted him. "But no. That wasn't what I was thinking."

The bus pulled up and the doors opened. Cody began to walk up the stairs to get into the bus. "Then what are you thinking? It can't be good."

Zack followed Cody into the bus and sat down next to him. "But it is good! Today, we should gather everyone up in school--"

"We are not going to bring anyone to the singers convention." Cody cut him off.

"Would ya just forget about the stupid singers convention?" Zack snapped.

Cody sighed. "All right, go ahead. Continue."

"As I was saying," Zack glowed at him. "We should gather all of our friends from school and we have a karaoke night at the hotel!"

Cody was silent for a minute. "That's your great plan? Have a karaoke night? Why?"

Zack shrugged. "Just somthing to do. Now when we get to school, you tell Tapeworm, Bob, and Barbara to come and I'll get Max, Jessica, and Janice. Okay?"

"But--"

"Good." Zack stood up as the bus came to a stop and he seemed to be the first one off the bus. He was actually eager to get to school that morning.

Cody still stayed seated in his seat as he watched a bunch of other kids get off of the bus. When the isle was clear of kids, he decide to get off. "I have a feeling that this isn't going to go very well..."

* * *

"This is great, Cody." Jessica smiled at him.

"Yeah, really great." Janice agreed.

Cody nodded slightly. "Yeah...really, really great..."

"Hey, Cody."

Cody turned around. "He--AH!" He jumped when he saw Agnes. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your little karaoke night here. How come no one invited me?" Agnes looked angry.

"Um," Cody stammered. "You know, I think Zack was supposed to invite you."

"Cody." Max walked up to him.

"Hi, Max." Cody smiled.

"Where's Zack?" Max wondered.

Cody shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know."

"When are we going to get started?" Tapeworm asked.

"I don't know." Cody repeated himself.

"Are we going to get started when Zack comes back?" Bob asked.

Cody nodded. "Probably."

"Well then where is he because I can't listen to Barbara practice anymore." Bob pointed to her.

"Do, ray, mi, fa, so, la, TIIIIIIIIIIII..." Barbara raised her voice as everyone covered their ears. "Do!"

Cody unblocked his ears and slowly walked over to her. "Sweetie...save your voice, okay?"

Barabara smiled at him. "Oh, okay!"

Cody nodded. "Yeah..."

"There you are!" Max noticed Zack coming into the lobby. "Were have you been? You kept us all waiting."

"I had to get something that would help us out." Zack replied.

Cody power walked over to him. "What is that?"

"A karaoke machine." Zack smiled.

"Where did you get that?" Cody emphasized where.

"I just sort of borrowed it..."

"Oh, no," Cody shook his head. "Don't tell me..."

"The singers convention." Zack told him anyway.

"Zack!" Cody scolded.

"Oh, don't worry!" Zack rolled his eyes. "They were all stuffing their faces with food. No one's going to notice. We'll be done here before they're done eating."

Cody looked down at Zack's shirt. "And I see you've been stuffing your face with food, as well."

Zack smiled. "Gotta love cake."

"Hey," Bob popped in between the two twins. "Sorry to interrupt, but are we going to start this or what?"

"We're starting," Zack smiled after looking at Cody. Zack set up the machine and stood behind it. "Okay, guys, ready? Who's first?"

"Um, get off." Max shooed Zack away from the karaoke machine.

Zack got out of her way before she got angry. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Max raised an eyebrow at him. "You think you can handle a karaoke machine? Please. Let me handle this kind of stuff."

Zack shrugged. "Oh-kay..."

"Who first?" Max called louder.

"What if Moseby hears?" Cody asked.

"It's like as if you've never went behind Moseby's back before," Zack shook his head. "He's in taking care of the singers convention. Relax!"

"Me!" Barbara stood up in front of everyone with the microphone.

"Oh, no," Cody tried hard not to force himself to cover his ears.

"What?" Zack was totally confused since he didn't hear her practicing.

_Hey!  
Yeah!_

I'm fly  
The original  
I'm sly  
Unpredictable...

Zack quickly covered his ears. "Holy mother of...!"

_I'm nearly irresistible  
And I don't even try  
I'm easily excitable,  
Completely undeniable,  
And sometimes unrealible.  
Don't ask me why,  
Don't ask me why (why)_

"What are you doing?!" Cody grabbed Zack's arm and tried to pull it off of his ear.

"Her singing stinks!" Zack replied, still keeping his arms on his own ears.

"You can't cover your ears!" Cody argued. "If she sees you covering your ears you'll lower her self-esteem!"

"Watch me!" Zack glared at him.

_I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am_

"Uncover your ears!" Cody demanded.

"No!"

_From a whisper to a shout  
On what the buzz  
Is all about  
Everybody's buggin' out  
And I've only just begun  
They can't rain on my parade  
I'm sunshine on a cloudy day  
Make lemons into lemonade  
I'm just havin' fun  
I'm havin' fun (I'm havin fun)_

"She's horrible!" Tapeworm was covering his ears too.

"No! Stop it!" Cody grabbed Tapeworm's arm and tried to take it off of his ear.

_I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am_

"This is bad." Jessica complained.

"This is really bad." Janice agreed.

_I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am_

"No! It's good! It's good!" Cody paniced.

"It's bad! It's bad!" Zack mocked him.

_I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am_

The song ended and Max uncovered her ears. "Ow..." Then everyone else seemed to uncover their ears.

"That was great, Honey!" Cody smiled at Barbara.

"Geez," Bob shook his head at Barbara. "You stink."

Cody groaned and buried his face in his hands while Zack let out a little chuckle at Bob's words. Cody glared at him and then Zack just shrugged.

"Okay, whoever's next," Max lowered her voice. "Better be a good singer..."

"I'll go next!" Bob raised his hand and stood up in front of everyone. "Let me show you how a real singer sings." Bob looked over at Barbara.

Barbara glared at him.

"You didn great, Barbara." Cody put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" Barbara snapped.

"Okay." Cody lifted his hands off of her.

Max smiled at the perfect song she just found for him. "Okay, go."

_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

Cody glared at Zack when he heard the song. "Next time you want to have a karaoke night and I agree, hit me."

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And i'm too sexy for milan too sexy for milan  
New york and japan  
And i'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way i'm disco dancing_

"This is weird." Jessica turned to Cody with a worried look. Seeing Bob up there singing that song, wasn't what everyone had in mind.

"Very weird." Janice repeated.

_I'm a model you know what i mean  
And i do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And i'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

"Yes it is." Cody agreed.

Zack turned to glare at Max. "I don't know why she picked this song."

Max smiled at him and shrugged. "You wanted to have a karaoke night, so you're getting one."

_I'm a model you know what i mean  
And i do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

i'm a model you know what i mean  
And i do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk yeah on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

"And you say I'm a bad singer?" Barbara yelled at Bob.

"Barbara, shh. Calm down. It's okay." Cody knew she was going to angry at any moment.

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

And i'm too sexy for this song

"Finally!" Tapeworm shouted.

"Why? You want to go next?" Bob defended himself.

"Um, no." Tapeworm backed off a little.

"Go ahead, Tapeworm. I all ready have a song picked out for you." Max replied.

"It better not be something sick." Zack scolded.

"Oh, you, like you're not sick." Max glared at him.

"You know," Cody pointed to Max as he looked at Zack. "She has a point."

Zack glared at his brother.

"Whatever. Go." Max hit the play button.

_Everybody get up it's time to slam now  
We got a real jam goin' down  
Welcome to the Space Jam  
Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam  
Alright..._

Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam  
Come on and slam, if you wanna jam

Zack began to bob his head. "I like this song."

"I know this song!" Cody smiled.

_Hey you, watcha gonna do  
Hey you, watcha gonna do  
Hey you, watcha gonna do  
Hey you, watcha gonna do  
Party people in the house lets go  
It's your boy "Jayski" a'ight so  
Pass that thing and watch me flex  
Behind my back, you know what's next  
To the jam, all in your face  
Wassup, just feel the bass  
Drop it, rock it, down the room  
Shake it, quake it, space KABOOM...  
Just work that body, work that body  
Make sure you don't hurt nobody  
Get wild and lose your mind  
Take this thing into over-time  
Hey DJ, TURN IT UP  
QCD, goin' burn it up  
C'mon y'all get on the floor  
So hey, let's go a'ight_

"So, Zackie," Agnes came over. "When is it going to be your turn to sing?"

Zack backed away from her a little. "Um..."

_Everybody get up it's time to slam now  
We got a real jam goin' down  
Welcome to the Space Jam  
Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam  
Alright...  
_

_Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine  
We're gonna take it into overtime  
Welcome to the Space Jam  
Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam  
Alright..._

"Will you sing with me?" Agnes batted her eyes.

"No." Zack replied.

"Why not?" Agnes frowned.

"Because you did that." Zack pointed to her eyes.

_C'mon it's time to get hyped say "Hoop there it is"  
C'mon all the fellas say "Hoop there it is"  
C'mon one time for the ladies say "Hoop there it is"  
Now all the fellas say "Hoop there it is"  
C'mon and run, baby run  
C'mon, C'mon, do it, run baby run  
Yeah, you want a hoop...so shoot, baby shoot  
C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam  
C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam  
C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam  
C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam_

"But I really want to sing with you." Agnes glared at him.

"You know," Zack became nervous. "We are going to do duets, but I think I'm going to be singing with someone else."

_Slam, Bam, Thank you ma'am  
Get on the floor and jam  
It's the QCD on the microphone  
Girl you got me in the zone  
C'mon, C'mon and start the game  
Break it down, tell me your name  
We the team, I'm the coach  
Let's dance all night from coast to coast  
Just slide, from left to right  
Just slide, yourself the night  
QCD, drop the base  
3-point-1 all in your face  
Jam on it, let's have some fun  
Jam on it, One on One  
You run the hole and I run the "D"  
So C'mon baby just jam for me_

"She really likes you." Cody said as she walked away, angry.

"She really needs to get a hobby." Zack replied.

_Everybody get up it's time to slam now  
We got a real jam goin' down  
Welcome to the Space Jam  
Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam  
Alright..._

Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine  
We're gonna take it into overtime  
Welcome to the Space Jam  
Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam  
Alright...

"And since when were we going to be doing duets?" Cody asked.

Zack shrugged. "I was going to tell you...soon...ish."

_Hey ladies!  
"Yah"  
Y'all ready stop?  
"NO!"  
Y'all wanna know why?  
"Why?"  
Cuz it's a Slam Jam_

Fellas  
"Yah"  
Y'all ready to stop  
"NO!"  
Y'all wanna know why?  
"Why?"  
Cuz it's a Slam Jam

"I love how he actually does different voices..." Barbara muttered.

_Everybody get up it's time to slam now  
We got a real jam goin' down  
Welcome to the Space Jam  
Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam  
Alright..._

Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine  
We're gonna take it into overtime  
Welcome to the Space Jam  
Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam  
Alright...

Max hit the pause button. "Next!"

"Agnes wants to go next!" Zack shouted when no one volenteered.

* * *

Ann: Well, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you like it! Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ann: Thanks to for reviewing.**

**Chapter Two**

**"Me?" Agnes turned to Zack.**

**Zack shrugged. "Yeah. You said that you wanted to sing, so you can go next."**

**"But I said that I wanted to sing with you." Agnes protested.**

**Zack opened his mouth to say something, even though he had no idea what he was going to come back with. But he didn't have to because Max butt in.**

**"Oh, just go up there!" Max shook her head. "You're going to end up singing sooner or later!"**

**Agnes glared at Max and then at Zack. "Fine."**

**"Go." Max rolled her eyes as she pushed the button.**

**"I'm not ready!" Agnes shouted.**

**"Whoops, sorry." Max replied, not giving a care in the world.**

**Bob turned to Tapeworm and smiled while pointing to Max. "I like her."**

**"As in...?" Tapeworm made a confused face.**

**"A friend." Bob's face turned stern.**

_**See i met him on the beach  
In the summer it was hot  
We were chilling in the island breeze  
Then he whispered in my ear  
Mami come on over here  
Let me take you to your fantasy  
Should i stay or should i go  
'cuz i've been here before  
Should i even up the flow  
Get back & let it go  
'cause in my head i didnt think  
That i can fall in love with you...**_

**"And Bob says I'm not a good singer?" Barbara listened to Agnes singing.**

**Cody didn't listen to Barbara. He was looking out for someone.**

**"What are you doing?" Barbara wondered.**

**"Waiting for Moseby to walk in any second." Cody responded.**

**Zack hit him in the shoulder. "Dude, he's not going to come. Don't worry about it."**

_**And when we kissed under the moon  
Am i dreaming..  
He showed me things i never knew  
Am i dreaming...  
He know exactly what to do  
am i dreaming...  
am i dreaming...  
Am i...  
am i ..dreeeeaming  
am i ..dreeeeaming**_

Yea, yea, yea, yea

**"This is horrible again." Jessica too hated Agnes's singing.**

**"Reall really horrible." Janice shook her head.**

**"Blame Zack." Max whispered to Jessica and Janice.**

**"What?" Zack turned around because he had heard his name.**

**"Nothing." Max smiled at him.**

_**Got my heart up in this dance  
What a beautiful man  
That batchata as we rock on the set  
Put his hand over my hips  
Started looking at his lips  
Im the luckiest girl in the land  
And i cant believe the way you  
Got me feeling right**_

I dont wanna leave this place  
Stay right by my side  
But in my head i never thought  
I could fall in love with you..

**"You know, she's probably picturing that she's singing to you." Max teased.**

**Zack slowly turned back around to face Max again, glaring at her.**

_**And when we kissed under the moon  
Am i dreaming..  
He showed me things i never knew  
Am i dreaming...  
He know exactly what to do  
am i dreaming...  
am i dreaming...  
Am i...  
am i ..dreeeeaming  
am i ..dreeeeaming**_

Baby wish we never left the floor, i dont know  
Dont wanna be alone anymore  
We have something mesured out, i dont know  
Are you real, am i dreaming...

**"I'm hungry." Bob sighed.**

**"Me too." Tapeworm agreed.**

**"Wanna go get ice cream?" Bob asked.**

**Tapeworm smiled. "They have it up on the roof! Let's go!"**

_**oh eh, oh eh, oh eh oh, oh eh oh eh, oh ah  
oh eh, oh eh, oh eh oh, oh eh oh eh, oh ah**_

And when we kissed under the moon  
Am i dreaming..  
He showed me things i never knew  
Am i dreaming...  
He know exactly what to do  
am i dreaming...  
am i dreaming...  
Am i...  
am i... dreeeeaming  
am i... dreeeeaming

oh eh, oh eh, oh eh oh, oh eh oh eh, oh ah  
oh eh, oh eh, oh eh oh, oh eh oh eh, oh ah

**"All right, done." Max hit pause.**

**"Who wants to sing now?" Barbara asked.**

**"I think Zack does." Agnes volenteered him.**

**"What?" Zack asked.**

**Agnes grabbed him and pulled him up in front of everyone. "You volenteered me and now I'm volenteering you."**

**"Yeah, but--"**

**"All right, you don't have to sing if you're chicken." Max interrupted Zack.**

**Zack was silent for a minute. "Hit play." He said as he grabbed the microphone.**

_**She want that lovey dovey  
That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss  
In her mind she fantasize  
bout getting wit me  
They hating on me  
They wanna diss this, kiss-kiss  
Cause she mine and so fine  
And thick as can be  
And thick as can be**_

**"This is an appropriate song..." Cody slumped down in his seat.**

_**I'm a country boy from Tappahanock  
Va is where I reside so shawty understand it  
And I know I just turn 18  
And I get a little mannish  
And you see this bandanna hanging  
That means I'm like a bandit (li-like a bandit, bandit)**_

**"Where did Tapeworm and Bob go?" Barbara looked around.**

**"Who cares?" Agnes replied.**

_**I got paper girl  
The Lamborghini  
with the spider seats  
you never seen it  
so get it shawty  
we parking lot pimping in my donk  
And I know what you want**_

**"Zack is actually pretty good." Jessica smiled.**

**"Really really good." Janice smiled as well.**

_**She want that lovey dovey  
That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss  
In her mind she fantasize  
bout getting wit me  
They hating on me  
They wanna diss this, kiss-kiss  
Cause she mine and so fine  
And thick as can be  
And thick as can be**_

She want that lovey dovey  
That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss  
In her mind she fantasize  
bout getting wit me  
They hating on me  
They wanna diss this, kiss-kiss  
Cause she mine and so fine  
And thick as can be  
And thick as can be

**Cody replied to Barbara as he seemed to look around the lobby. "I don't know where they went."**

**"They probably left." Max replied.**

_**I'm the epitome of this demonstration  
I got the remedy you feeling me  
So why is you hating?  
And my anatomy is bird like  
yeah you heard right  
girl I'm the king so that means I'm fly**_

If you wit it girl  
get it poppin  
roll wit me  
ain't no stopping  
so get it shawty  
we parking lot pimping in my donk  
I know want you want

**"You know," Max turned to Cody. "Out of all of his ideas, this has to be the most bizarre."**

**Cody shrugged. "This is what I have to live with."**

_**She want that lovey dovey  
That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss  
In her mind she fantasize  
bout getting wit me  
They hating on me  
They wanna diss this, kiss-kiss  
Cause she mine and so fine  
And thick as can be  
And thick as can be  
**_

_**She want that lovey dovey  
That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss  
In her mind she fantasize  
bout getting wit me  
They hating on me  
They wanna diss this, kiss-kiss  
Cause she mine and so fine  
And thick as can be  
And thick as can be**_

**"We got ice cream!" Tapeworm sat down next to Barbara.**

**Bob sat next to Agnes. "It's good!"**

**Agnes stood up. "And you didn't get me any?! Urg! Come on, Barbara."**

**Barbara stood up and went on the elevator with Agnes.**

**"Guys!" Cody shouted, but they had all ready left.**

_**Shawty let me holla at you  
you so hot-hot-hot-hot  
you think I'd be holing  
if you not-not-not-not  
I'm king of the town  
you can take a look around  
Teddy Penderazzdown  
is the spot-spot-spot-spot  
(Yeah) I got money on me  
(Yeah) Baby girl no problem  
(Yeah) You rolling shawty?  
(Yeah) Lets hit McDonald's  
It's T.P. and C.B.  
I'm the nappy boy--ooh weee!**_

**"Where are they going?" Max asked.**

**"To get ice cream." Cody replied.**

**Max's mouth dropped. "They're not getting me any, are they?"**

**"What is it with women and ice cream?" Bob wondered.**

**"**_**You **_**have ice cream!" Max remarked.**

_**She want that lovey dovey  
That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss  
In her mind she fantasize  
bout getting wit me  
They hating on me  
They wanna diss this, kiss-kiss  
Cause she mine and so fine  
And thick as can be  
And thick as can be  
**_  
_**She want that lovey dovey  
That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss  
In her mind she fantasize  
bout getting wit me  
They hating on me  
They wanna diss this, kiss-kiss  
Cause she mine and so fine  
And thick as can be  
And thick as can be**_

**Zack put the microphone down. "Done. Why did Barbara and Agnes suddenly leave?"**

**"Ice cream." Max replied.**

**"I want some." Zack stated.**

**Max rolled her eyes. "Now who? We only have Cody, Jessica, and Janice left, right?"**

**"And you." Zack added.**

**Max glared at him. "I'm not singing."**

**"Yes you are." Zack egged.**

**"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a dancer. Not a singer." Max glared at him.**

**"In case you haven't noticed," Zack went up into her face. "None of us are singers."**

**Max grabbed Cody and pushed him into Zack. "Oh, Cody volenteered before me. Oh, well."**

**"No, I didn't!" Cody didn't want to sing."**

**"That's too bad. Go on up there." Max said.**

**"But--"**

**Zack pushed him. "Listen to her. Otherwise she'll kill you."**

**"Ready?" Max asked.**

**"No." Cody said nervously.**

**"Go." Max pushed the play button.**

_**let's drop!  
yeah, come on**_

i'll take you home  
if you don't leave me at the front door  
(leave me at the front door)  
your body's cold  
but girl, we're gettin' so warm  
and i was thinking of ways  
that i could get inside  
(get inside)

**"This is a good song." Bob smiled.**

_**tonight you're falling in love  
let me go now  
this feeling's tearing me up  
here we go now **_

**"I don't know this song." Cody complained.**

**"Just sing!" Max rolled her eyes.**

_**now if she does it like this  
will you do it like that?  
now if she touches like this  
will you touch her like that?  
now if she moves like this  
will you move her like that?  
come on, shake, shake  
shake, shake, shake it**_

shake, shake  
shake, shake, lets shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, lets shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, lets shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, lets shake it 

**"Cody is singing this?" Barbara exclaimed when she and Agnes came back.**

**"Wow." Agnes was shocked at the song choice for Cody.**

_**your lips tremble  
but your eyes are in a straight stare  
(in a straight stare)  
we're on the bed  
but your clothes are laying right there  
and i was thinking of places  
that i could hide  
(i could hide)**_

tonight you're falling in love  
let me go now  
this feeling's tearing me up  
here we go now 

**"Zack, we want some ice cream too." Jessica complained.**

**"Yeah." Janice agreed.**

**Zack stared at them. "What is it about the ice cream? Forget the ice cream!"**

_**now if she does it like this  
will you do it like that?  
now if she touches like this  
will you touch her like that?  
now if she moves like this  
will you move her like that?  
come on, shake, shake  
shake, shake, shake it**_

shake, shake  
shake, shake, shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, lets shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, lets shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, lets shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, lets shake it 

**"Don't talk to my sister that way." Janice glared at him.**

**"That's rude." Jessica added.**

**"Really relly rude." Janice said.**

_**i saw you dancing  
and i couldn't get you off my mind  
i could tell that you could tell  
that i was taking my time  
but i was thinking of ways  
to get you to stay tonight  
body's shaking  
tell me off so i can turn off the lights **_

**"Somebody's in trouble..." Max sang to herself laughing at Zack.**

**"You're not helping." Zack whispered to her.**

**"I wasn't trying to help." Max replied.**

_**now if she does it like this  
will you do it like that?  
now if she touches like this  
will you touch her like that?  
now if she moves like this  
will you move her like that?  
come on, shake, shake  
shake, shake, shake it**_

shake, shake  
shake, shake, lets shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, lets shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, lets shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, lets shake it 

**"Cody, why are you singing a song like this?" Barbara asked.**

**"In case you haven't noticed," Agnes replied. "He's in the middle of singing. He's not going to answer you."**

_**shake, shake,  
shake, shake, shake it**_

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, shake it  
(shake, shake, shake it)

**"There. Are you happy now?" Cody looked at Max.**

**Max shrugged.**

**Zack snuck up behind Max and pushed her away from the karaoke machine.**

**"What are you doing?!" Max exclaimed.**

**"It's your turn," Zack replied as he pushed her in front of everyone. "I'll take care of the karaoke machine."**

**"I don't sing." Max glared at him.**

**"Then dance!" Zack smiled.**

**"Can I dance?" Bob stood up, getting excited.**

**"No!" Everyone shouted, not wanting to see him dance.**

**Bob frowned and sat down. "Fine..."**

**"Come on, Max," Zack started getting a song for her. "Shake that thang of yours."**

**"Don't you **_**ever**_** say that again!" Max glowered at him.**

**Zack squeezed his lips together. "Sorry..."**

**  
Ann: All right, that's the end of that chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ann: Thanks to xCole-and-Dylan-rockx and k8tbug14 for reviewing.**

**Chapter Three**

_**Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You're working that, you twerkin that  
You're checking that, like a clock**_

**"She dances good, doesn't she?" Zack smiled.**

**"I still don't understand why you guys won't let me dance." Bob pouted.**

**"You can't even sing. Why would we let you dance?" Anges asked.**

**Bob glared at her, while Zack didn't seem to realize that the two of them were talking.**

_**Can't nobody do it like I do it,  
when I do it, dog I do it  
(break it down) Break it down put you back into it  
Main you all ain't ready for the I'm doing  
(get up) Get up put your drinks down  
Don't want you all saucy your drinks out  
All over that your cheap blouse ain't nothing but a small any anyhow  
(still me) Still me I just changed the sound to the other one I had and just swapped it out  
(switch) Kept something in the background, 'cause you in love with the song but you're in love with the background  
Come on let a momma work for me  
Make a player wanna spend some money  
(come on) I don't really like to spend a money  
But you can do what you do and do it well I'm gonna**_

**"Yes, yes. I'm terribly sorry. I have no idea what could have happened to it," Mr. Moseby came out of the lounge, apologizing to all the people at the singers convention. "I'll be right back." He was looking for the karaoke machine. They were ready to begin, but then they noticed it was missing.**

**Mr. Moseby heard music going on and walked into the lobby. His jaw dropped. "Oh my...! What is going on in here?!"**

_**Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You're working that, you twerkin that  
You're checking that, like a clock**_

_**Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You're working that, you twerkin that  
You're checking that, like a clock**_

**Mr. Moseby decided that this could only mean that the twins were up to something. Again. He looked over the kids, and noticed Cody sitting down next to his girlfriend.**

**Mr. Moseby began to make his way through the crowd of kids, bracing himself. "Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me!"**

_**(show up) Show up, empty  
Nothing in um, her..her  
No Silicone, no lipo, no botox, no dumpy dump (no)  
All natural, let the day spoil when another brother in this world  
Good looking momma  
That good and hot to death make an athlete lose his breath  
And had to move that when you bump south  
You're gonna need a couple squirt keep falling out  
(for real) a 10.5 on a Rhictor scale a high number you can go to 12  
shorty shaking like hell  
We ought to be shamed ourselves, creator couldn't rock the bed that well  
(look out) Breaking it down, riding this beat like (WOW)  
Papa jail man I gun her down**_

**"You!" Mr. Moseby finally reached Cody and glared at him as he put a hand on Cody's shoulder.**

**Cody jumped when the hand touched him and he regonized Mr. Moseby's voice. "It was Zack!" He exclaimed nervously.**

_**Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You're working that, you twerkin that  
You're checking that, like a clock**_

_**Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You're working that, you twerkin that  
You're checking that, like a clock**_

**Mr. Moseby looked up and saw Zack smiling at Max. "I should've known," He began to walk over to him, but looked back at Cody. "This doesn't make you off the hook!"**

_**This is defiantly the wickedest thing I hear of my life!  
OK! I've been sipping on that patron  
(get up, get up)  
I'm ready, give you what you want  
OK! (get up, get up)  
Might not feel the same way tomorrow (OK)  
But I'll deal with that tomorrow  
(get up, get up)  
'cause tonight you got me feeling like I wanna take you home**_

**"Zack!" Mr. Moseby made it to the other twin.**

**Zack turned around and smiled. "Mr. Moseby! What up?"**

**"You stole the singers convention's karaoke machine. That's 'what up'!" Mr. Moseby shouted over the music.**

**"Mr. Moseby, I'm shocked," Zack put a hand on his heart. "I didn't steal the karaoke machine and I have no idea where you got such a silly thing like that. I merely borrowed it."**

**"Borrowed?! Oh, you...!"**

_**Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You're working that, you twerkin that  
You're checking that, like a clock**_

_**Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You're working that, you twerkin that  
You're checking that, like a clock**_

**Zack his the pause button. "Great job, Max!" He clapped.**

**"Shut up." Max glared at him, knowing he was being sarcastic to bother her.**

**"Okay, you are all done here," Mr. Moseby grabbed the karaoke machine. "Tell your friends to go home while I bring this back to the convention and tell your mother what you did to destroy my hotel this time!"**

**"Not gonna happen, Moseby," Zack grabbed the other end of the karaoke machine and began to pull it back. "We still have two more songs to do. Then duets."**

**"Duets?! What are you--"**

**"Jessica! Janice! Which one of the two of you are next?" Zack ignored Mr. Moseby.**

**"I never do anything without my sister." Jessica replied.**

**"No, never." Janice added.**

**Zack raised an eyebrow. "You'll only be singing a song. Not going to different states or something."**

**"I never do anything without my sister." Jessica enforced.**

**"No." Janice agreed.**

**Zack slowly turned back to Mr. Moseby. "Okay...We have one more song to do and then duets."**

**Mr. Moseby glared at him. "You will not--"**

**"Girls, go on up." Zack ignored him once again.**

**"Ahem." Max came up to Zack.**

**"What?" Zack responded.**

**"My spot." Max replied.**

**Zack slowly backed off. "Sorry."**

**Max glared at Mr. Moseby.**

**Mr. Moseby gave her a mean look and slowly backed off as well.**

**"Go." Max pushed the play button for Jessica and Janice.**

**"No!" Mr. Moseby shouted. "Wait!"**

_**Sisters, sisters, there were never such devoted sisters**_

_**Never had to have a chaperone, "No sir"**_

**"Wow, Cody," Barbara watched Mr. Moseby try to shout over the music, but no one seemed to pay attention to him. "Mr. Moseby seems to be really angry with you and Zack."**

**"Yeah," Tapeworm noticed it as well. "Maybe we should go home or something."**

**Cody shook his head, suddenly calm about Mr. Moseby. "No, he's fine. Don't worry about it. Zack's got it covered."**

**Barbara and Tapeworm exchanged nervous glances to each other when they saw Zack and Mr. Moseby's lips moving and arms flying all over the place as the two of them argued with each other.**

**"Yep. He's got it covered." Tapeworm stated sarcastically.**

_**I'm there to keep my eye on her **_

_**Caring, sharing ev'ry little thing that we are wearing**_

**"Well, this is interesting." Agnes watched Mr. Moseby and Zack.**

**"Is anyone even paying attention to Jessica and Janice?" Bob wondered.**

**Agnes shook her head. "Zack and Mr. Moseby are funnier."**

_**When a certain gentleman arrived from Rome **_

_**She wore the dress and I stayed home **_

_**All kinds of weather, we stick together, the same in the rain or sun**_

**"Fine, I was nice enough to let you and your little friends sing this one last song, but after that, this is it!" Mr. Moseby shouted over the music to Zack.**

**Zack shook his head. "Sorry, Moseby. Like I said before, not gonna happen!"**

**"Sorry?" Mr. Moseby raised an eyebrow. "Since when were you ever sorry about something that you and your brother have done to destroy my hotel?"**

**Zack shrugged. "I just figured it would shock you enough to be quiet."**

_**Two diff'rent faces, but in tight places, we think and we act as one **_

_**Those who've seen us know that not a thing could come between us **_

_**Many men have tried to split us up, but no one can**_

**"You actually want to listen to these girls sing?" Mr. Moseby made a face at Jessica and Janice. "They're not even singing! They're just reading the words!"**

_**Lord help the mister who comes between me and my sister **_

_**And Lord help the sister who comes between me and my man **_

**"Done." Max announced.**

**"Good." Mr. Moseby sighed and walked up to Max and began to push the karaoke machine. "I'll be taking this."**

**"I thought we were doing duets?" Agnes stood up.**

**"I want to do duets!" Tapeworm added.**

**"I call Max." Bob smiled at her.**

**Max rolled her eyes. "I don't sing! No one is calling dibs on me!"**

**Zack went over to the other side of the karaoke machine and began to push it back. "Mr. Moseby, if you stop interrupting us, we would have been done."**

**"No you wouldn't!" Mr. Moseby argued.**

**"Zack is going to get no where in life if he keeps this sort of attitude up." Barbara pointed out.**

**Cody buried his face in his hands. "I just realized something...Zack is going to end up in jail when he's older and he's probably going to take me with him!"**

**"Did anyone like our song?" Jessica asked, since no one was paying attention to them.**

**"Did anyone even listen to our song?" Janice wondered.**

**Agnes shook her head at the two twins. "Nope."**

**Jessica gasped. "That's rude!"**

**"Really really rude!" Janice gasped at the same time as her sister.**

**"Ladies, please," Cody stood up and broke up the little feud that was about to begin between Jessica, Janice, and Agnes. "No catfights," He turned around and saw Zack and Mr. Moseby arguing again. "And no dogfights!"**

**The two stopped and looked over at Cody.**

**"What?" Zack asked.**

**"Can't we all just please..." Cody searched for the right word.**

**"Be happy?" Bob finished.**

**Everyone stared at him and he slowly sat back down again. "I know, I'm not helping."**

**It was silent for a minute until Zack broke it up. "On that note, who's next?"**

**Mr. Moseby turned to Zack, shocked. "NO!" He shouted.**

**  
Ann: That's it for the solos. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review! Also, the duets sequel will be posted in about two days.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Songs/Credit**

**Zack--Kiss Kiss By: Chris Brown (feat. T-Pain)**

**Cody--Shake It By: Metro Station**

**Max--Show Me The Money By: Petey Pablo**

**Tapeworm--Space Jam By: Quad City Dj's**

**Bob--I'm Too Sexy By: Right Said Fred**

**Barbara--Just The Way I Am By: Skye Sweetnum**

**Agnes--Am I Dreaming? By: Kat DeLuna**

**Jessica and Janice--Sisters By: Irving Berlin**


End file.
